<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>like how flying birds fall by IllestRin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801539">like how flying birds fall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllestRin/pseuds/IllestRin'>IllestRin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Prodigal Son (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beta Read, Enjoy this pain, Established Relationship, M/M, Some violence happens but it's not overly graphic, pay attention to the MCD tag please</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:35:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllestRin/pseuds/IllestRin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just when Gil and Malcolm start to talk about their future together, a case takes a turn for the worst.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>like how flying birds fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/tess_genor/gifts">tess_genor</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tess, sorry this is a million years late! Also I hope you like it. </p>
<p>I even made you a <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4RWrxJbABcT0OutHxmVWPQ?si=ZnAzlpgPQGGJkEXTR3DuOQ">playlist</a>. </p>
<p>So many thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonshineandshowers/pseuds/sonshineandshowers">sonshineandshowers</a> for beta reading this and helping it suck less. You are the actual best.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><br/><div class="center">
  <p>ふたりだけ飛ぶ鳥の落ちるように</p>
</div><br/>"Bright. Hey." Gil snaps his fingers in front of his partner's face, trying to get Malcolm's attention.<p>Malcolm blinks slowly, turns to Gil, and smiles. "Sorry. I was thinking." </p>
<p>Gil raises an eyebrow. "About our profile, I hope."</p>
<p>They're in the conference room at the precinct, just the two of them. Dani and JT left earlier to go get the rest of them coffee while Gil and Malcolm continued to pin down a profile for their newest case. </p>
<p>Malcolm reaches out to grab Gil's hand, entwining their fingers. Gil holds up their joined hands. "You know we're still at work." He gives Malcolm's hand a gentle squeeze. His partner's hands are always much colder than his own. </p>
<p>"I know. But we're currently alone." Malcolm looks around to double-check that his statement still rings true. Gil lowers their joined hands, not letting go yet. Malcolm's thumb gently strokes along the edge of his partner's finger.</p>
<p>"So... What's on your mind, kid?" </p>
<p>Malcolm drops his gaze and looks down at their hands. "Well, you know how we've been together for a while now?"</p>
<p>"Mmhmm," Gil affirms. He gently squeezes Malcolm's hand again, urging him to continue. </p>
<p>"I know I should have probably waited until we weren't at work to bring this up, but I can't get it out of my mind." Malcolm looks back up into Gil's eyes, and Gil is just struck with love for this man. His eyes are so blue, so beautiful. Gil could stare into them for hours. </p>
<p>He can hear the nerves in Malcolm's voice. Whatever he wants to say is making him anxious. "We either spend the evening at my place or your place… and I was thinking, well, what do you think about moving in together?" Malcolm finishes his train of thought, offering Gil a small smile, hopeful. </p>
<p>If they weren't in the precinct right now, Gil would not hesitate to kiss his partner. He offers Malcolm a smile. He glances around quickly to make sure they are still truly alone before he raises their joined hands, planting a quick kiss on the back of Malcolm's hand. "Yours or mine?" </p>
<p>Malcolm's eyes widen. "So you would want to?" </p>
<p>"Of course. Like you said… we spend nearly every evening together. It would make sense." </p>
<p>Gil can see his two detectives through the windows of the conference room returning with a tray of coffee to keep them going through the evening. He squeezes Malcolm's hand once more before letting go. "We can discuss the details later this week." </p>
<p>Malcolm smiles at him. </p>
<p>Gil would do anything to make this man smile more. Malcolm is truly a vision when he is happy. </p>
<p>Gil watches as Malcolm turns to greet Dani and JT, not missing why Gil distanced himself. </p>
<p>It's not that the other detectives don't know about them, but they both agreed to keep their relationship discreet. Mostly because many of the other officers in the precinct wouldn't understand. Wouldn't understand what the two of them had been through to get to this moment. Wouldn't understand the love they both have for each other. </p>
<p>Gil also prefers to keep 'public displays of affection' to a minimum, especially while they're at work. He isn't ashamed of what they have. He is extremely proud of Malcolm. But their relationship is of no concern to anyone else. <i>Especially</i> not the gossiping officers in their precinct. </p>
<p>Dani lays the tray of coffees on the conference room table before looking at Malcolm. "You get any further in your profile, Bright?"</p>
<p>Malcolm sighs. "Unfortunately, this person is very hard to pin down." Gil watches as Malcolm walks closer to the whiteboard, where all of their evidence is pinned. </p>
<p>"This person…" Malcolm trails off, lost in thought. He taps his chin with a finger. "This person has a need for control." </p>
<p>Malcolm points towards the first and second crime scene pictures. They were only found about about a week ago, two days apart from each other. </p>
<p>"The killer tied up their victims and tortured them for hours. There is so little to go on to build a profile. But I don't think this killer will wait long before killing again." Malcolm looks at Gil, and Gil can see the exhaustion in his partner's eyes. This is weighing on Malcolm as though he is personally responsible for this killer running free, and it breaks Gil's heart every time he sees that look on Malcolm's face. </p>
<p>The kid has carried the weight of his father's crimes for twenty years. A burden that he shouldn't shoulder but refuses to ever give up, no matter what Gil has always told him. </p>
<p>Dani hands Malcolm a coffee and he nods his thanks. They have all been working long hours to catch this guy, with little progress. </p>
<p>Gil walks over to Malcolm and lays a hand on the back of his partner's neck, squeezing gently, offering a small bit of comfort. It's a gesture that Gil would use before they got together, and he can feel the muscles in Malcolm's neck and shoulders start to relax at the contact. </p>
<p>Gil drops his hand before speaking in a low voice to Malcolm. "You'll figure it out. You always do." </p>
<p>He watches as Malcolm puzzles over the available evidence. The crime scene photos, the autopsy reports, the background information on both victims. </p>
<p>They really don't have much to go on. </p>
<p>Some of their personal effects were missing, but there was no pattern beyond that.</p>
<p>The only thing both victims have in common is that they were women. One was a blue collar working mother. She was an electrician by trade. The other woman made her living through sex work. Neither of them knew the other. They had no friends in common and ran in completely different circles. </p>
<p>The only thing they knew was that their killer wouldn't rest for long.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>𓅛</p>
</div><br/>Gil can tell his partner is becoming increasingly frustrated. Malcolm has been poring over the case for hours and is still struggling to find what he is missing to piece together a profile.<p>Gil already sent JT and Dani home an hour ago. </p>
<p>The only way he is going to get Malcolm to leave is to forcibly drag him from the precinct. </p>
<p>"Hey, kid. It's getting late." Gil props his hip on the edge of the table near Malcolm. "Why don't we call it a night and we can start fresh tomorrow?" </p>
<p>Malcolm snaps his eyes up toward Gil, startled. "I'm sorry, what? I wasn't paying attention."</p>
<p>"Come on, pretty boy. Let's pack it up and head out. I'm starved." Gil stands and stretches, groaning as his joints pop. </p>
<p>Malcolm glances at the clock and finally realizes how late the time has become. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Gil." Standing, he starts to organize the mess of files scattered across the table. Once stacked, he hands them off to Gil. </p>
<p>"So. Your place or mine?" Malcolm enquires with a grin. </p>
<p>Gil taps Malcolm's head with the files, returning the smile. "We'll work on figuring out future accommodations this week, but for tonight, we'll go to yours. I think we still have some leftovers." </p>
<p>Working together, they organize the conference room to be ready for the morning and then head on their way. Gil knows that Malcolm won't be leaving the case behind as easily as they walk through the precinct doors. No, his partner will keep churning over the case details in his head all night. </p>
<p>Gil can sense it in the lines of his partner's body as Malcolm goes through the motions: entering the loft, greeting Sunshine, walking to sit at the island. </p>
<p>Malcolm is running on autopilot as his mind works the case. </p>
<p>Gil sighs, shutting the door and locking it. Looks like making sure Malcolm gets fed tonight will take a bit more effort, but it’s one that Gil doesn't mind taking on. </p>
<p>Gil walks past his partner to the fridge to begin looking for dinner. Malcolm's fridge is definitely better stocked now that they've been together for some time, a far cry from when he only subsisted on sparkling water and Twizzlers. Sorting through the contents, Gil finds what he's looking for and removes a few boxes of day-old takeout. </p>
<p>Once reheated and plated, Gil sets the food down in front of Malcolm. His partner is still staring off into space, thinking, considering every possibility that he might have missed from the case files. </p>
<p>"Malcolm," Gil begins softly. "Time to press pause and eat, sweetheart." </p>
<p>Malcolm blinks over at Gil, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry, Gil." Picking up his fork, he starts to nibble at his noodles, pleasing Gil. </p>
<p>Walking around the island, Gil sits down next to Malcolm. He notices his partner has paused in his eating after a few minutes. </p>
<p>Leaning over, Gil places a kiss against his partner's soft, brown hair. "Don't worry, Malcolm. We'll catch him. You'll figure this out, you always do. But for tonight, just try and turn it off for a little while and eat." </p>
<p>A small smile flashes his way. "Thank you for always looking after me." </p>
<p>Gil returns the smile, filled with warmth and love for this man. "It's my pleasure, city boy." </p>
<p>Gil waits until Malcolm picks his fork up again and starts to eat again before he digs into his own plate. </p>
<p>Simple nights like these are some of Gil's favorites. Just the two of them, whatever food they've managed to throw together or pick up, and maybe watch reruns on the TV. </p>
<p>Even lost in thought and eating on autopilot, Malcolm is a sight to behold. Hair disheveled from pulling at it throughout the day, top-of-the-line suit showing its wear in how it sits on his frame, even the way his left hand taps against the counter mindlessly. Every bit of him is perfect to Gil. </p>
<p>"I love you, Malcolm, you know that, right?" </p>
<p>Malcolm's face softens as he looks over at Gil, replying, "I love you too, Gil."<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>𓅛</p>
</div><br/>JT calls the next morning before they have even left the loft with a possible update. "Gideon Michaels. He used one of the dead women's credit cards late last night and we got a facial ID."<p>Gil looks over to Malcolm, who is still buttoning up his shirt. "That was quick."</p>
<p>"Guy's in the system. But here's the problem. He has a few addresses registered to his name." JT sounds frustrated with the news. </p>
<p>"How many?" Gil is already running through possible strategies in his head while he finishes getting dressed. </p>
<p>"Three that we know about." </p>
<p>"Alright. Text me the addresses. Bright and I will hit the one closest to us, and you and Dani take the other two with backup units." Gil gives JT his marching orders and hangs up in time to see his partner slipping his jacket on. "You ready?" </p>
<p>"Let's go catch a killer." Malcolm grins and sweeps his hand towards the door. "Age before beauty." </p>
<p>Gil chuckles and exits the loft, followed by Malcolm.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>𓅛</p>
</div><br/>They find the first apartment building easily enough. The exterior is run down, graffiti marring the grimy walls. None of the words scrawled across the walls of the building were easily decipherable, though Gil had to admit the artist showed skill in the surrounding painted flowers.<p>"So this is it?" Malcolm stares up at the structure, hardly imposing with its four stories. "Do we know which apartment is supposed to be his?"</p>
<p>Gil double-checks the text from JT. "It's listed as an apartment on the top floor. Let's get going, Bright." </p>
<p>Walking down the fourth floor hall to Gideon Michaels' address, Gil spots a tall man exiting a room matching the description JT gave him that morning. </p>
<p>"Bright," Gil tries to get Malcolm's attention quietly before their suspect notices their presence. </p>
<p>Unfortunately, Michaels must have heard Gil, for he darts around the corner in the opposite direction. Malcolm makes chase immediately, much quicker on foot than Gil. Gil follows them through the roof access door. </p>
<p>Gil finally spots them near the edge, Malcolm trying to talk to their suspect.</p>
<p>To Gil, everything happens in slow motion.</p>
<p>Malcolm gets too close. </p>
<p>
  <i>Much too close.</i>
</p>
<p>Gil can't get his gun aimed fast enough, not before Michaels pushes Bright off the roof. </p>
<p>Gil shoots Michaels three times to make sure he goes down, completely ignoring the other man as he drops. </p>
<p>He runs to the edge of the roof to see if Malcolm is ok. As he leans over the edge to check on Malcolm, his entire world comes to a screeching halt. Malcolm is laying on the pavement down below, not moving.</p>
<p>
  <i>Malcolm is not ok.</i>
</p>
<p>Gil completely ignores Michaels’ prone body as he turns and runs towards the stairs. The elevator would not be fast enough, and he can’t stand to wait. </p>
<p>Gil pulls out his cell and dials dispatch. "I need a bus on the corner of Sackett and Hickens and I need it <b><i>now.</i></b>" Gil doesn’t care that his voice broke over an official line. All he cares about is getting to Malcolm as soon as humanly possible. </p>
<p>After what feels like an eternity, Gil bursts through the apartment building's doors, running into the street. </p>
<p><i>He has to get to Malcolm.</i> </p>
<p>When he finally spots him, he almost falls to the pavement. </p>
<p>
  <i>Malcolm is broken.</i>
</p>
<p>Gil can hardly breathe, can hardly think. </p>
<p>Malcolm is laying there, unmoving. He is bleeding from an untold amount of injuries, the blood spreading from him almost like wings. </p>
<p>
  <i>It’s raining.</i>
</p>
<p>Gil walks quickly over to Malcolm and drops to his knees next to him, uncaring of the blood staining his pants. He immediately presses his first two fingers into Malcolm's neck, checking for a pulse.</p>
<p>Gil breathes a minor sigh of relief. Malcolm has a pulse. It's weak and thready but there. </p>
<p>The rain is cold, and the concrete beneath Gil's knees feels like ice. Gil removes his jacket and gently lays it over Malcolm's prone form before gently taking Malcolm's hand. It is such a challenge making sure not to aggravate any of his partner's injuries. He just wants Malcolm to know he is not alone. </p>
<p>"Hang in there, city boy. Help is on the way." Gil leans down to press a gentle kiss against Malcolm's forehead, his heart shattering into pieces. A sob is clawing up his chest, and he cannot stop the tears. </p>
<p>
  <i>This isn't happening.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>It cannot be happening.</i>
</p>
<p>Soon Gil will wake from this nightmare and be home safe with the love of his life. They will go back to discussing their impending move and every relationship milestone they want to meet together. </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>This can't be happening!</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>Gil keeps checking Malcolm for any sign of consciousness, keeps checking his pulse to make sure it hasn't faded. He hears a low whimper coming from his partner and uses his free hand to brush Malcolm's hair back from his forehead. It's so tacky with blood. "I'm here, kid. I'm not going anywhere." </p>
<p>
  <i>Where is the fucking bus?!</i>
</p>
<p>Gil scans up and down the empty street, keeps one ear open for any hint of a siren, keeps the rest of his attention on Malcolm. </p>
<p>"G.. il.." Malcolm's voice is more of a whisper, so soft Gil isn't even sure he hears it. </p>
<p>Gil is immediately on alert, checking Malcolm's pulse again, confirming he is still alive. </p>
<p>"I'm here, Malcolm. Don't talk, save your strength. It's going to be." <i>No.</i></p>
<p>It's not going to be ok. </p>
<p><i>It's not going to be ok.</i> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>It's not going to be ok.</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>"Malcolm, I'm here, baby. I won’t leave you." Gil can’t stop himself from repeating the same words over and over. Whether they are to comfort Malcolm or to comfort himself, Gil doesn’t know. </p>
<p>Blood starts to drip from the corner of Malcolm's mouth, and Gil's heart stops dead in his chest. Each beat of Malcolm's pulse under Gil's fingers feels like one more grain of sand lost in his life's hourglass.</p>
<p>"I'm here, Malcolm."</p>
<p>Help isn't going to get there in time, and even when they get there, what will they even be able to do?!</p>
<p>"Someone! Anyone! Help!" Gil yells out, panicking.</p>
<p>Malcolm's hand is icy cold in his, slick with rainwater and blood.</p>
<p>Still, Gill holds on. </p>
<p>"I'm here." </p>
<p>Gil lays his fingers against Malcolm's neck once more to check his partner's pulse. </p>
<p>"Malcolm?" </p>
<p>The last grain of sand has fallen, Malcolm's last heart beat.</p>
<p>Cold rain continues to fall, like tears from the heavens. </p>
<p>"I'm here."</p>
<p>This isn't how it was supposed to happen. </p>
<p>He was never supposed to go first. </p>
<p>
  <i>It should have been him.</i>
</p>
<p>"I'm… here."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you are 18+ consider joining the amazing <a href="https://discord.gg/KZxYFDJ">Prodigal Son Trash Discord</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>